Truth and Tears
by meeeowww
Summary: Chat Noir starts to become more persistent about revealing their secret identities and is starting to do wild things to make Ladybug change her mind. Will this cause a Cat-tastrophy or will Chat get his way?
1. Chat, what are you doing?

**This is my first story so idk how it'll turn out. Hope you enjoy it, person that happened to stumble upon my story!**

 _(ADRIAN/CHAT NOIR'S P.O.V)_

The night sky shone down on Paris, the Eiffel tower glistening with lights. Chat Noir looked over to Ladybug. She was staring off into the distance, her beautiful blue eyes glistening.

"Princess," Chat said, breaking the silence, "don't you ever wonder who I am?"

"Well of course I do!" she replied. "But I ignore that fact."

Chat's miraculous beeped. He lay down and took no notice of it. By the look Ladybug was giving him, he knew she had heard it.

"Chat…you should get going," she insisted, her eyes pleading.

"But what if I don't want to go, milady?" Chat replied, grinning at Ladybug.

"If you won't, I will." And with that, she was gone.

'Great job, Agrest. Just Fantastic.' Chat muttered to himself. With the second alert to his de-transformation, Chat made his way home.

 **The next day**

 _(Marinette's P.O.V)_

Marinette was woken to the sound of her phone buzzing beside her.

Alya: OMG

Alya: YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT'S HAPPENING

Mari: What?!

Alya: CHAT NOIR IS HERE

Mari: WHAT WHY IS THERE AN AKUMA?

Alya: NO! He's letting me _INTERVIEW HIM FOR FREE_

Mari: NO WAY. I'll be right there!

What the heck was Chat doing? Marinette threw her clothes on and made her way to school; she even skipped breakfast.

"This is certainly an unexpected thing for Chat to do," said Tikki, poking her head out from Marinette's bag.

"I'll definitely ask him about this in patrol tonight..." Mumbled Marinette.

 **That's it! Sorry for a short chapter… please tell me if you liked it and want me to continue! Thank you ^-^**

 **Ash out~**


	2. Scardey-Chat

**HI again! So I've got a few people following this and thought: 'Hey! I can't sleep! Let's write more for the people who like this!' Also...I can't believe I spelt Adrien with 2 a's... Thanks to anyone that stumbles across this, love you all~**

 _(ADRI_ ** _E_** _N'S P.O.V.)_

This was a risky task; being Chat Noir in front of his peers with Adrian 'nowhere to be found'. However, Adrien had some Ladybug luck with him, as his pun-game was stronger than ever.

"If I'm being _purr_ fectly honest, miss Alya, Ladybug is _paw_ sitivley _meow-_ _nificent,_ even if she has a bit of a _cat_ titude." Chat Noir gleamed at how many puns he'd managed to get into 1 sentence. The sea of groans that followed was an expected response after 20 minutes of his painful puns.

"Your puns are absolutely _CLAW-ful,"_ Marinette remarked as she walked into the foyer. This caught everyone's attention immediately. Alya, her best friend, had _never_ heard Marinette crack out a pun so easily.

"Impressive, Marinette. I never knew you were this _pun_ ny," Chat said as he stood from the small 'interviewing area'. He strolled his way over, taking no notice of Alya recording his every move. ' _I never knew Marinette was so funny! She's always so shy and quiet around me,'_ Adrian thought to himself.

 _(MARINETTE'S P.O.V.)_

Mouth slightly agape, Marinette stared at Chat; her eyes an entanglement of anger and curiosity. She was angry at Chat over this whole fiasco but curious as to his means. Despite her curiosity, she knew that Chat would only continue to draw attention to himself until he left. ' _Aha! I know what to do…'_ she thought to herself. As he walked over to her, she gave a slightly mischievous look. A look that could only mean one thing. She was plotting something, or at least, she made it look that way to Chat. This made him slow down and come to a halt a few metres in front of her.

"I…uhh…" Chat mumbled. "I b-better get going now…err…see ya…" Marinette's plan had worked. That Cat was in for it tonight. Alya bounded towards Marinette before she could start thinking of what to do to Chat in patrol **(a.n. NOT IN THAT WAY! Get your mind out of the gutter.)**.

"Girl, you scared that cat away faster than I can count to 3!" Alya laughed. Marinette agreed and giggled. "He definitely was a scaredy-cat!" The 2 friends burst into laughter and walked to their classroom. Soon after the bell rang for classes to start.

 _(STILL MARINETTE/LADYBUG'S P.O.V.)_

Ladybug was waiting for Chat on top of the Eiffel tower – their normal meeting spot after patrolling their area. She was sitting on the edge of a balcony, her feet dangling over the streets below. Ladybug was growing impatient. Just as she was going to call Chat, he gracefully landed beside her. She patted the ground beside her. Chat graciously complied and joined Ladybug on the ground.

"So Chat," Ladybug started. "What was that whole…letting Aly…that girl interview you, hmm?" Chat's smile drooped at the corners.

"Well, you see…" Chat nervously looked down at his feet dangling off the edge. "I…I thought that…well maybe because…"

"Please get on with it, Chat," Ladybug droned, very unamused.

"Of course, sorry milady. Um…" Chat took a deep breath. "Ithoughtthatifyousawmedoingsomethingrecklessyou'dtellmewhoyouweretomakemestop," He blurted. Ladybug looked at him with a blank face. She hadn't understood a word of what Chat just said. "Could you please repeat that? But maybe a tad slower this time."

"Yes, of course, princess. I thought that… if you saw me being risky…that you might…y'know…drop some hints on who you were to stop me…" Chat didn't make any eye contact and kept his head down.

"Oh you silly kitty!" Ladybug chortled. "If you want, we can maybe talk a bit about our normal lives?" With that, the droopy cat perked his ears up and was as happy as a kitten!

"So, Chat…got anybody you liiiiike?" Teased Ladybug. Chat immediately turned a very bright red.

"I-I…um…well there's… _eep!"_

Lady burst out into laughter. "How about I go first then?" she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"So there's this guy…and well…he's perfect. Almost every other girl has a crush on him too, though. So an average person like me wouldn't stand a chance!" She forced a laugh, but her sadness was obvious.

"How could any guy say no to you?! You're so beautiful!" Chat blurted out, then turned red again. "Erm…what I meant is…umm…what's his name?"

A slight blush came over Ladybug's face. "His name…is Adr-"

*BEEP BEEP*

"Oh my! I have to get going. Bye Chat, see you round." Ladybug said. She turned around and was gone before Chat could say goodbye. ' _I can't believe I was about to tell Chat of all people that I, simple Marinette, liked Adrian Agrest. What was I thinking?'_ Marinette sighed to herself. She de-transformed just as she landed on her house rooftop.

"Tikki, what am I doing? As if Chat could help me anyway." Said Marinette, a bit disappointed.

"Oh, Marinette. I think you should just tell him who you like!" Tikki said, smiling at the teen.

"Maybe I will. One day."

 **Hey! So this was chapter 2! Hope you all liked it. It's definitely longer than chapter one :)**

 **If you have anything you'd like to see in the story, feel free to tell me! There was less of Adrien's point of view, so maybe he'll get more specific sections in the future? ;)** **Thanks again for reading my story ^-^**

 **~Ash**


	3. One car trip later

Hi everyone! I'm soo sorry about the delay :( Life sorta happened...and school...and EVERYTHING D: But, here's a clifhanger of a chapter for you all! What will happen? ooOOOoo~~~

 _(ADRIEN'S P.O.V)_

"Wake up Plagg!" mumbled Adrien. The little kwami didn't budge. Knowing his weakness, Adrien placed cheese infront of Plagg. He raised his head instantly and started to devour the cheese.

"Plagg, I have to go to school now, i'll leave you behind if you're not careful." And with that, Plagg hopped into Adrien's bag.

On the way to school, Adrien's car drove past Marinette. She was staring into the window of a fabric shop, oblivious to the time.

"Can we stop here for a minute?" Adrien asked his chauffer. To his surprise, 'Gorilla' pulled over.

Gorilla's eyes gave a stern look of 'Be quick' as Adrien jumped out his car.

"BOO!" Taunted Adrien. Marinette jumped and gave a short squeal of shock. She then turned around to face Adrien.

"WHO DI..i...i...d oh h-h-hi Adri-Adrian," Marinettes voice shied away when she saw who was there.

"I was wondering if you wanted a lift to school. You won't get there on time if you walk."

Marinette looked as pale as a ghost to this remark, but slowly nodded her head. With that, Adrien opened the car door for her. School was only 5 minutes away, but those 5 minutes felt like an eternity. Adrien's stomach felt like it had millions of butterflies in it (hopefully not Akumas though!) and his palms were clammy.

'Do I like Mari? Like... _like_ like?' He thought to himself. 'Wait, did I really just have a sentence with 3 'likes' in it?!' He let out a slight chuckle.

 _(MARINETTE'S P.O.V)_

Marinette heard Adrien chuckle. His cute, adorable chuckle. She looked over at him for a second...or a minute (she couldn't tell) and flipped her head back as soon as she saw Adrien turning.

"Hey, I saw that Mari!" Adrien joked, lightly punching Marinette's shoulder.

"Haheheehe yeah...!" Marinette replied nervously. She glanced back over at Adrien. He was looking out the window so Marinette saw his beautiful side profile. As they passed under a bridge, Adrien's face became shaded for a few seconds.

'Wow, Adrien is so perfect. Haha it's funny, he almost looked like Chat in the shadows!' Marinette thought to herself, and then paused.

She felt her stomach drop and the colour go from her face.

'Adrien looks like Chat Noir. Almost... _EXACTLY_ like Chat Noir.' Her eyes widened at this thought, this possible _realisation._

"Hey, everything alright Mari?" Adrien asked concerningly. He put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"I...and...but...Chat Noir...shadows..." she stuttered. Adrien's hand dropped from Marinette's shoulder. His face was now 'matching' Marinette's.

The car stopped.

They were at school.

SUSPENSE IN THE WORLD OF THESE TWO! What will happen next?! Find out in the next chapter of... _TRUTH and TEARS!_

But yeah, sorry for the wait everyone but thank you all so much for sticking with me :)

Love you all, Ash~


	4. Ladybug's big mistake

I was on a bit of a roll from my last upload so YAY! 2 new uploads at the same (ish) time!

 _(MARINETTE'S P.O.V)_

Marinette stumbled out of Adrien's car. The first person she saw was Alya, who welcomed her with open arms.

"Marineeeette, were you in _Adrien's_ car?" she smirked, however Marinette didn't respond. Her face was blank.

"Marinette are you ok?" Alya was concerned. All of a sudden, Marinette snapped out of her 'funk' and she smiled at Alya.

"I'm fine! Just a little dazed, you know, because I was in Adrien's car!" Both the girls squealed with excitement.

"It's almost class time though, we need to get going." Aly abruptly mentioned.

"Oh yeah, let's go!" Replied Marinette.

Later That Night

 _(ADRIEN/CHAT'S P.O.V)_

"Where is she?" Chat said impatiently. He was wating for Ladybug at their meeting spot. All of a sudden, she was sitting next to Chat.

"Evening Milady," Chat said as flirtily as usual. "Shall we continue last night's conversation?" Chat could see Ladybug blush under her mask. She seemed unusually shy.

"What's up Bugaboo, Cat got your tongue?" He smirked as he inched closer.

"Let's not c-continue from last n-night." Ladybug stuttered. "H-how about we talk about o-our days again, y-yeah?" Chat could tell she was nervous for some reason, so he went with what she had suggested.

"As you wish Milady. I had a very...perculiar, let's say, drive to school this morning," said Chat. "This _cute_ girl called Marinette was window shopping; she's in my class. And so I thought it'd be nice to give her a lift to school." Chat heard Ladybug starting to become restless.

 _(MARINETTE/LADYBUG'S P.O.V)_

"Something the matter, Bugaboo?"

Ladybug jolted slightly at these words. "Aie! Err sorry, nothing's w-wrong Chat!"

"If you say so..." He was becoming slightly suspicious. "On with the story! So this Cutie, Marinette, got in the car with me. When we were in there, it was _impossible_ to keep her off of me." Chat lied.

"WHAT? That's not true! I wasn't all ove...r..." Ladybug stopped mid sentence. She had just heard what she'd said...

'Ohh crumbs. I've done it this time. I've _really_ messed up this time.' She thought to herself.

"I...I mean Wow! That Marinette hey! What a piece of work! ha ha ha..." Ladybug forced herself to say.

"Ladybug?" Chat said, slightly confused. "What do you mean ' _you_ weren't all over' ?"

She didn't say a word. Ladybug heard her miraculous beep.

"Aren't you going to to run off now like you always do?" Chat almost urged.

"I...I don't really see the point now, of going off." Ladybug said with a saddness in her voice. "You probably know."

Her miraculous ticked again. She was about to detransform.

"Come here bugaboo," said Chat with a tentative smile on his face. He pulled Ladybug in to a warm hug. The final beeps sounded, meaning Ladybug had just detransformed.

"Tadaa..." said Marinette as she pulled away from the hug. She looked like she was about to cry. "Your amazing ladybug is no more than me, Marinette."

Chat's eyes widened. "Marinette, I...I honestly didn't know it was _you!"_ He exclaimed. "I thought it was another trick to throw me off Ladybug's real identity!"

Marinette went blank. Tears began streaming down her face. She fell to the floor and sobbed into her hands.

"Oh Marinette, don't cry please," Chat insisted. "I'm so happy that _you_ are my bugaboo! Here I'll take you home." Chat picked up Marinette and carried her to her rooftop.

"I'm sorry for the disappointment Chat. After all your persistance and all you get is silly old me..." Marinette's voice trailed off. "I'm so...so...sorry..." She wispered.

"I love you even more now bugaboo," Comforted Chat. "See you tomorrow."

Before Marinette could say anything else, Chat had left her.

'See you tomorrow?' she thought. 'Is he really Adrien, or was that a trick?'

AAAHHH! I loved writing this chapter! Don't worry my lovelies, this is not the end! I have more drama instore for this lil fanfic :) I mean, c'mon, I can't leave it at her wondering if Adrien is Chat or not! (although, she should probably know by now...) BUT ALAS, this chapter must end here /3

Thanks for sticking with me! Love you allll 3 Ash~


	5. Well this is awkward

**So Hey! The last Ch was a lil bit fast, but oh well! that's where it went. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ;)**

 _(MARINETTE'S P.O.V)_

Marinette stared at the roof, her mind buzzing.

"Oh Tikki, what have I done?" She groaned. Her hands cupped her face. Her kwami flew out and lightly rested on her head.

"Don't worry Marinette, everything will be alright," Tikki reassured Marinette. She gently patted the worrying teen's head. Feeling comforted by Tikki, Marinette let out a deep sigh.

"I don't know how I'll survive!" Marinette overreacted with sadness and truth in her voice. Tikki let out a small giggle.

"Come on Marinette, you have school tomorrow. It's best that you rest."

Marinette's eyes felt like lead. She heeded the advice and called it a night.

The next day

 _(ADRIEN'S P.O.V)_

Adrien woke to a crashing noise. He shot up from out of his bed to find Plagg inspecting a shattered glass with water surrounding it.

"Unlucky you," smirked the kwami. "you managed to knock over your glass while sleeping." Plagg shook his head. "Since you woke me up so early, I wan-"

"Camenbert, I know" Adrien cutt him off. Grabbing a cheese wheel he had stached away, Adrien gave his kwami a piece of the stinky cheese.

"It's almost 6 am...not worth going back to sleep now," grumbled Adrien as he started to get prepared for school. School...Marinette.

All of a sudden, he remembered yesterday. Marinette...was _Ladybug._ Shy, adorable, clumsy Marinette.His face flushed with the thought of her.

"Of all people to be Ladybug, it was Marinette," he wispered, a smile growing across his face. "I had started to give up on Ladybug...but _now?_ The girl I was starting to like turns out to _be_ Ladybug." His volume and giddyness was increasing.

"Of course it was Marinette. Couldn't you tell?" Snarked Plagg fron the corner of the room. Adrien's face was beginning to look like a tomato.

"Shut it, Plagg," he threw a pillow at the unsuspecting kwami.

"Ouch!" Complained Plagg. "You owe me more camenbert now!"

Adrien pretended he hadn't heard his kwami and whistled while walking to the bathroom.

 _(Marinette's P.O.V)_

 _"Oh no..._ I'm late again!" stressed Marinette. She flung her clothes on as fast as she could and stuffed her bag full of unfinished homework. She raced downstairs as fast as she could and ran out the door. She had forgotten to get breakfast...again. This was becoming a bad habbit for Marinette.

She sprinted along the pathway to school. It was times like this that she was glad she lived so close. When she got closer to school, Marinette found that people were still ariving. 'What's happening?' she thought to herself. Tikki popped her head out of Marinette's purse.

"I'm sorry Marinette, I set your clock 20 minutes earlier than the current time," Tikki guiltily admitted. "I hope you're not mad."

Marinette gave a shocked look, but immediatley purked up afterward.

"Do you know what this means, Tikki?" Marinette almost shouted. The little kwami shook her head. "For the first time in 2 weeks, I'm not late!" Tikki was beaming, and relieved that Marinette was happy about this.

Wasting no more time, Marinette made her way to the school entrance. Standing in a small group were Alya, Nino and Adrien. When Marinette got closer, Alya broke away from the 2 guys and jogged to Marinette.

"Hey girl! What are you doing here? It's not like you to be early," smirked Alya. Marinette giggled a bit, then rubbed the back of her neck.

"I...err... guess I was up early today?" Alya smiled.

"Well I'm glad you could make it!" The pair rejoined Nino and Adrien. Marinette stayed close to Alya's side and stared at the ground to keep herself from staring at Adrien.

"Gosh am I glad to see you, Marinette" Chimed a happy Adrien. Marinette's face turned a bright red and her eyes widened. She Looked up at Adrien with big dopey eyes.

 _(ADRIEN'S P.O.V)_

Marinette looked too cute. Her eyes were as wide and pleading as a hungry kitten. And the blush that spread across her face didn't help either. Adrien could feel a sudden heat to his face. He then nervously continued on talking.

"Well, uh, w-what I mean is that well...Alya and Nino were getting pretty flirty! And, uh, i-it was kinda awkward being a third wheel and all! And, umm...yeah..." Real smooth Adrien, _reeal smooth._

His rambling only made Marinette turn a more intense shade of red. She let out a soft giggle.

"Well, t-t-that sounds...p-pretty bad!" Her stuttering was worse than normal. But god was it _cute_. Alya turned to Marinette and loudly whispered to her.

"Marinette, Pull yourself together! You've even managed to make _him_ nervous, girl," She said motivationally. "I'm going to go to class with Nino now, ok? You stay with Adrien and...well probably walk to class too." Marinette nodded, and with that Nino and Alya went off.

"S-s-so-" stuttered Marinette. She stopped as she did, took a deep breath and tried again. "SO!" She shouted. "Whoops, s-sorry." Adrien was almost overwhelmed at how adorable Marinette was being. He cleared his throat and began to talk.

"So Marinette...How are you?" He managed to get out.

"I'm very good because i'm here with y- here at school!" She laughed nervously. Adrien Smiled at her stuck his arm out to link with hers. Marinette complied, and they both walked to class together with their arms linked together. Both of them were beaming with happiness.

As they got to class, Alya and Nino had sat together. They both smirked at Adrien and Marinette as the pair walked into class. They were 'forced' to sit next to eachother infront of their friends, not that either of them minded.

Once they had taken their seats, the teacher walked in and the bell rang to signify the start of the lesson. Adrien couldn't focus on the teacher's words at all. Here he was, in school, sitting next to his crush _and_ Ladybug. He turned his head slightly just to glance at Marinette. He could see her blushing cheaks and shining blue hair. Adrien went numb with admiration at Marinettes beauty and intelligence. Her head started to turn towards his and Adrien looked the other way immediayley.

"I saw that," she whispered and teased. He had said that to her the other day in the car.

Adrien started to scribble down a note to Marinette. He nudged her and she read it immediatley.

 _'Hey Mari, meet me_

 _near the lockers at_

 _break? :)'_

She looked up at him and gave a soft smile and a nod.

Yes! He had done it.

 _(MARINETTE'S P.O.V)_

Marinette internally squealed. Adrien, quite possibly _the_ love of her life, asked to meet her at break. Busy daydreaming (More like sleeping!), she hadn't heard the bell ring.

"-ette? Earth to Mari, can you hear me Mari?" Cheekily inquired Adrien while poking her arm. She snapped out of her daydreaming funk, eyes slightly blurry.

"Am I in heaven? Are you an angel" She said dopily, looking towards Adrien. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. Her face turned redder than a tomato when she realised what she had said and who to. 'Oh god did i i _actually_ just say that?!'

 _(ADRIEN'S P.O.V)_

"ERHH I MEAN...hi?" her voice squeaked out the greeting. Adrien gave a big smile and blushed slightly.

"Well goodmorning, princess~" he said flirtaciously. Marinette hid behind her books in embarrasment.

"You haven't forgotten our 'meeting', have you?" he inquired.

"No no, of course not!" she said, not stuttering once.

"Well then, milady, let's go!" Oh no, why did he say 'milady'! That's what C _hat_ says. Marinette already highly suspected him as her _purr_ tner in crime.

"...Chat Noir says...'Milady' a lot..." She mumbled. "Isn't that a coincidence!" Marinette let a light laugh escape. Adrien could only hope that she really thought it was a coincidence.

Adrien took Marinette's hand and brought her to the entrance. It was right next to where everyone sat to eat, but just far enough away so that no one could hear. It was also secluded by a wall.

"So, I..urh...wanted to... ask you something Mi-Marinette!" he nervously said. "I...I like you. A lot. A-and I was just wondering...d-do you want to...y'know...go out with me?" His voice was shakey and he waited for her response. He knew Marinette liked him, but didn't know how she would react. Marinette looked shocked and pale, almost as if she was about to faint.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I...didn't know you felt differ-"  
"Of course I'll go out with you, silly!" She interrupted Adrien. "Sorry, I-I just didn't...I was...I thought you didn't like me. And so I was in shock, that's all!" Marinette rattled off timidly.

Adrien pulled her into a full embrace. He let a few tears escape from thinking he had gotten rejected.

"Why wouldn't I like you, Mari?" He whispered to her, still in the embrace. He could feel Marinette's face flush as it heated up his shoulder. His nervousness had vanished completely, and it seemed like Marinette's had too.

The new couple detangled themselves from their hug and walked back into the school. They joined Alya and Nino, who were sitting at a table together.

"Well look who it is! Maiden! Or would Adrienette be better?" Teased Alya. "Definitley Adrienette. That's your ship name now! I can't wait till you two hook up, it's _bound_ to happen some day!" Marinette turned to Adrien. She gave him a look of 'should we tell her?' to which he gave a swift nod.

"Well Alya," Said Marinette cautiously. "About that..."

 **Hehehehe ;) This is a longer chapter for you all~ I just couldn't** ** _not_** **do that though!**

 **There'll definitley be more interesting stuff coming up, not just gushy gushy all the time. Should there be an akuma attack sometime soon? lemmie know what you think should happen.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me and my (Not too great) writing skills :)**

 **Ash~**


	6. Who are you?

**I would've had this up sooner...but the whole story decided to DELETE itself...TWICE! :( So yeah. This one might not be** ** _as good_** **as it was before. ALSO! I finally managed to get the line breaks to work, so hopefully that'll make the reading easier.**

* * *

 _(MARINETTE'S P.O.V)_

After about an hour, Marinette had managed to explain to Alya what had happened between her and Adrien. Alya had needed some convincing at first, but she eventually realised it was the truth and fangirled the rest of the time.

"Tikki," Marinette muttered, back in the safety of her room. "Why did Adrien ask me out right as Chat Noir found out that I'm Ladybug?" Tikki looked back at Marinette quizzically.

"I thought you would be happy that Adrien asked you out!" the kwami replied. "Or do the posters of him say different?" Tikki teased, making Marinette turn crimson.

"Tikki!" she exclaimed. Just as she did, a piercing scream sounded from the streets. Both Tikki and Marinette knew what that meant.

"Tikki, spots on."

* * *

 _(ADRIEN/CHAT NOIR'S P.O.V)_

Adrien was already on the rooftops as he saw an akumatised victim arise.

"I AM THE MAESTRO! ALL WILL OBEY _MY_ TUNING!" it bellowed. Before Adrien was even near, another hero was there starting to fight and weaken The Maestro.

"Ladybug sure was fast this time," he murmured. Moments later, a scream stabbed his sensitive ears. A civilian was running away in fear of the newly akumatised man.

Chat landed gracefully on the roof and joined in fighting _The Maestro_ , not paying attention to who was next to him. He was utterly shocked to see a forceful punch get thrown at the akumatised man, knocking him out.

"Ladybug! What's up with you today?" He shouted, checking the pulse of the man on the ground, still akumatised.

"Um, I'm not Ladybug," an unknown voice replied, slightly deeper than Chats. A sudden chill ran down Chat's spine as he flung his head towards the unknown boy beside him.

"Hi...I'm Flare, the Tiger Miraculous holder." He said. The colour from Chat's face drained away. ' _New Miraculous holder?_ ' he thought to himself.

"I'm Chat Noir...nice to meet you?" He replied, obviously baffled.

"I came as soon as I could, sorry for the del...ay?" Ladybug pursed her lips, looking more confused than her partner. "And...who are you?"

"That's Flare, and _apparently_ he's the tiger miraculous holder and _loooves_ to bash people up," Chat said while glaring at Flare.

"It's not like _you_ were doing much to help," Flare replied, equally as ratty as Chat (a.n. no pun intended!). Whilst the two were arguing, Ladybug was cautiously watching the akumatised man as he stirred back to life.

"You can argue later. Right now, though, we have this guy to deal with, _remember_?" Both Chat and Flare looked down bashfully before leaping to Ladybug's side to help.

"Any ideas on what the item is?" She asked, hoping for some clues.

"Sorry Lady, none at all," Flare answered, jumping in before Chat.

 _'Grr...he has no right to call her 'Lady'!'_ Chat thought to himself with jealousy starting to boil within himself.

 _(MARINETTE/LADYBUG'S P.O.V)_

* * *

Ladybugs eyes had darted around the man before seeing a pitch pipe clenched in his hand.

"That's it!" She excitedly yelled. "Lucky Charm!" A small toy piano dropped into her hands. Darting her eyes around, she couldn't see anything to use it with apart from Flare. She gave it to him, wondering if he could play the piano.

"Here," She said. "Apparently the lucky charm is meant for you." Flare took the piano in his hands.

"Hey Maestro, listen to _this_!" He yelled cheekily as Chat, who was obviously fuming. Flare then started to play ' _Greensleeves_ '.

The Maestro darted his eyes towards Flare and dashed towards him. Ladybug saw what he was doing and bolted towards Maestro. She restrained his arm with her yo-yo.

"Chat, use Cataclysm on the tuning pipe, _quickly!_ " She ordered. Chat quickly complied. Within seconds, the pipe had fallen to the floor, broken, and an akuma fluttered out.

"No more evil-doing for you, little butterfly. Time to de-evilize!" She recited, catching the akuma in her yo-yo. She purified it and set it free. "Bye bye, little butterfly!"

She then set her attention to Flare. He had Mousy brown hair with streaks of orange and gold. It was more rugged than Chats. His suit was skin-tight and almost identical to Chats, sporting ears and a tail. The tail, however, wasn't a leather strap. Instead, it was a thick orange rope with black and white stripes. His suit and mask were also a mixture of orange, black and white. It was in the pattern of a tiger. He had invasive brown and gold eyes. A sword was sheathed around his waist.

"So, what's yout "Special power" Flare?" Chat scoffed.

"Well I...uh...can summon fireballs?" He nervously rubbed his arm. Both Ladybug and Chat looked at eachother, concern breaking across their faces. "N-not big ones! Only a bit bigger than my fist." The panicked looks dropped slightly. Before Chat could antagonize Flare more, Ladybug placed a hand over his chest.

"I think it's time we all head home." She almost pleaded. "It was nice to meet you Flare." Ladybug grabbed Chat's arm and pulled him away with her.

"We need to chat, Chat. Now."

* * *

 **Soo obviously there isn't an actual tiger miraculous. I didn't want to use one of the 'real' miraculous' though since there are soo many theories to who the real owners are. I thought making one up would be the easiest way to not ruin anyones theories. Heh... hope you all don't mind .**

 **Thanks for sticking with my lil' fanfic!** **~Ash**


	7. You have a Visitor

**Hiya! I hope you're all enjoying this so far :) Who might this mysterious "Flare" be? Only I know, Mwahahaha!**

* * *

"We need to chat, Chat. Now."

* * *

 _(MARINETTE'S P.O.V)_

Back at her home, Ladybugs eyes were burning into Chat's. All he could do was stare back with a sorrowful look.

"What were you _thinking_ , Chat!" Ladybug fumed, now de-transformed. "All Flare did was _help us_ , and here you are pouting like a child!" Her arms were crossed as she paced around the room. Chat didn't dare look her in the eyes for long.

"I-I was..."

"Jealous," she interrupted. "You were jealous that someone else stole your limelight. Jealous of how someone else has the same sense of humour as you. Jealous of how someo-"

"I get it, OK?" Chat replied. Emotions were welling up inside him. "Look, if all you're going to do is rat on me, I'll take my leave." Without a word from Marinette, he left, leaving the fuming bluenette confused. This didn't last long, however, as her mother called her from downstairs.

"Marinette? Come down here, we have a guest!"

* * *

The next day

* * *

Since it was the weekend, Marinette had a lot of time to think... _and_ a lot of time to sew! She had a new design she was working on for ages - a white jacket that had black pockets with little snowflakes on them. Simple enough compared to her normal designs.

"Hey Neron, I'm going to the shops to buy some fabric! Wanna come with?" Marinette said with a chipper smile. Neron was the 'guest' her mother was talking about last night.

"Ah, sure Marinette!" He replied. Neron and Marinette had been friends since first grade. His father was a professional photographer, and wherever he went, Neron had to follow. His father was working in Paris for the next couple of weeks and Sabine, being the kind soul she was, offered that the two of them stayed.

While walking to the fabric shop, Marinette was given many strange glances. Everyone knew that she was dating Adrien, so why was she with some other guy?

"Here we are!" she grinned. Neron's eyes lit up at how many different types of fabric there were. Almost as soon as they were in, they were out. Marinette had gotten everything she needed in 5 minutes - a new record for her!

"Come on Neron, let's go," she said while dragging him out the shop. Not even 10 metres away from the shop, the two bumped into Adrien.

* * *

 _(ADRIEN'S P.O.V)_

"Oh! Adrien! I was getting some fabric with my friend Neron!" Marinette squeaked. He could see the bag full of fabric in her hand, so he knew she wasn't lying.

"And I guess... _he's_ Neron then?" He said, looking Neron up and down. A jealousy started to bubble inside of him, similar to last night with Flare.

"Yes, it is," Marinette replied with a hint of anger in her voice. "He's been my friend since first grade." Adrien's eyes widened slightly and a blush formed over his cheeks, realising his mistake.

"Oh, I'm...uh...I'm so sorry Neron. You see, she's my girlfriend and all, and I've never seen you before so-" Marinette's face turned bright red.

"That's alright my friend," Neron smiled. "I would assume the same if I was in your position. No hard feelings!" Adrien pretended to wipe sweat from his brow.

"Phew! Glad _that_ was sorted out easily!" He said in a joking tone. The 3 started to laugh as they walked towards Marinette's house. In no time at all, they were at her front door.

"Would you like to join us?" Marinette suggested to Adrien. With a swift nod of his head, he had joined Marinette and Neron.

* * *

 _(MARINETTE'S P.O.V)_

After a day full of fun, mischief and puns, Adrien had to go home. He waved goodbye to Neron and gave Marinette a quick peck on the cheek.

"G-goodbye!" she stuttered, embarrassed from the kiss. Straight afterwards, she was being tugged inside by an eager friend.

Once they had reached her room, Neron started to blurt out what he had been concealing.

"Does Adrien look like someone else to you?" He inquired. Marinette had a puzzled look on her face and shook her head. "A certain...Super Hero?" Neron hinted.

"You...you mean Chat Noir? Pfft there's _no way_ he'd ever be Ch-" There was suddenly a tapping at the window. As if on cue, the leather-clad hero was staring down at Marinette and Neron with a big grin on his face.

"Chat? What are you doing here?" Marinette gasped as she let him in.

"Well Mila...Marinette, I was going to ask you something...but it kinda needs to be in private," He said while gesturing to a very curious Neron.

"Ah...I see. Er Neron, do you mind?" Without a word of complaint, Neron stood up, smiled at the two, and went downstairs.

"Who was that?" Chat asked, acting as if he didn't know. Marinette told him about Neron and what he was doing here.

"Ah, I see. So your mother let them stay here? That's pretty nice!" He cheered. "Anyway, I was coming here to ask you an important question..." He hesitated and looked at the ground, and around, anywhere that _wasn't_ Marinette's eyes. "What...do you _really_ think...of me?"

Marinette blushed, but still looked confused. "What do you mean? You know I think you're a great partner." Chat's eyes kept darting around. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Well I...I was thinking of-" he trailed off. Although his mask hid his eyes and part of his cheeks, Marinette could still see the blush underneath. Honestly, she thought it was kinda cute...wait no! She can't think that, she's dating Adrien!

"Chat, you know you can trust me, right?" She seemed concerned. Her hands grabbing his. This only made Chat blush more.

"L-let's take this a d-different way th-then! You're d-dating Adrien Agreste, r-right?" He stuttered. "Well, w-what makes you...l-like him?"

Marinette stepped back and sat on her chaise. _'I love everything about Adrien. His good, his bad...Everything! But I can't tell Chat that...'_

"Why do you ask? Did he send you?" She replied cheekily, poking her tongue out.

* * *

 _(ADRIEN/CHAT NOIR'S P.O.V)_

"Haha, very funny! I just want to honestly know what you think. I won't judge you." Marinette took one look at Chat and saw how genuine and honest he was being. She decided to tell him.

"Well...he's obviously handsome..." Chat shuddered at her remark. "...but that's not really the point. It's kind of like a bonus feature?" Chat perked up again after hearing that. "He's honest, kind, modest, respectful and polite."

"That's it? Sounds pretty structured to me..." Chat sighed. She liked everything about himself that he hated. The perfection he always had to uphold to please his father. What every person saw and admired about him.

"But-" Marinette continued, poking Chat's nose, "He can also be _really_ cheeky, mischievous, flirty believe it or not and still chivalrous. He's just generally fun once you get to know him! Not to mention the odd pun or two he makes." Chat gleamed at Marinette's words. She liked the _real_ side of him, the Chat side. He wanted to pick her up and kiss her there and then. But he couldn't...he was still Chat. And Marinette still didn't know. _'Gosh I need to tell Marinette eventually who I am...'_ he thought.

"So, Chat, you know who _I_ am, but will I ever know who _you_ are?" She smirked, almost as if she could read his mind.

"You know what, Mari? I'll tell you-"

"Marinette, Neron, dinner!" Sabine called.

"Another time," Chat said, finishing his sentence. Marinette pouted. She had to go though anyway.

"I guess. See you later, kitty," She waved and went downstairs.

 _'Dangit, I was gunna show her!'_ Chat thought, but smirked afterwards. _'Agh, who am I kidding, I'm too much of a scardey-cat.'_ He opened the window and headed back to his house. _'I will tell you Marinette, I promise.'_

* * *

 **Agghhhhh I dunno what to write! This Ch was pretty boring, but necessary...If you have an idea of what** ** _you_** **think should happen, PLEASE HELP! leave a review or pm me...I'm stuck, silly writers block :'( (If you can call it writers block for a fanfic :/ )**

 **Thank you all so so so much for reading this fanfic!**

 **If I don't write again before Christmas, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you guys have a great day!**

 **Love you all ~Ash**


	8. Marinette?

**HIII, sorry bout the wait, school & stuff being, well, school. Just a** **tiny lil chapter today, sorry T^T**

* * *

 _"Class dismissed."_

Those words were music to Marinette's ears. She'd had the worst day. It felt like everyone was ignoring her, even Alya. Even Chloé didn't insult her today - which wasn't really a bad thing.

Dragging her feet along the floor, Marinette started her journey home. She felt a light splash on her nose. Followed by another, and another, until it was pelting down with rain. She flung her bag over her head and sprinted to her house.

 ** _Crash._**

Being the clumsy girl she was, Marinette tripped on an uneven patch of pavement and fell to the ground. Immediately, Marinette was hugging her knee as she howled in pain at her ankle. It was definitely sprained.

"Ugh, _just_ what I need," She muttered while clenching her teeth in pain. Her tears were masked by the falling rain. Marinette reached for her phone to call Alya. She felt around in her bag, but it wasn't there. 'No no no no! The _one_ day I forget it at home!' She thought to herself.

"Someone, anyone, please help," She cried out. It was subdued by the storm, which was worsening every minute. With her hope fleeting, she decided to do the only thing she could think of.

She stood up.

A scream of pain could've been heard, even over a loud thunder clap. She started to hop the rest of the way home, occasionally resting on the side of a house. She passed many people, all of which gave her belittling glares. Just like everyone else in school, everyone was ignoring Marinette and her pain.

Eventually, Marinette reached her front door. She opened it and collapsed onto the floor in a sopping wet heap.

"Oh my, Marinette! What happened?" Her mother inquired. The only reply that was given was a quiet groan from Marinette.

* * *

 **Just to clarify, Chat knows who Ladybug is, but Ladybug doesn't know who Chat is. She just has an idea of who he is ;)**

 **There's method in my madness I promise!**


End file.
